Desde tu llegada PROBLEMAS!
by Miichy CrissColfer
Summary: Volver con la persona que te rompio el corazon, pero apesar de eso es el amor de tu vida, pero hay un bache en el camino y ese bache es una persona que solo traera problemas.
1. Chapter 1: Se conocieron

Cap.1: SE CONOCIERON!

Kurt:

Luego del rompimiento con Blaine, conocí a alguien maravilloso: Adam, el hizo que me olvidara por un momento de todo: de la traición, de las disculpas y de los recuerdos pero algo cambio…..

Después de haber cantado el dueto con Blaine en la boda de Mr. Shue y Emma, del beso en el carro y de haber hecho el amor con Blaine, me sentí diferente más feliz, más alegre y fue porque comprendí que el amor de mi vida en verdad era Blaine y fue porque pudimos arreglar las cosas y ahora estamos juntos de nuevo.

Cada dos semanas Blaine llegaba a New York o yo llegaba a Lima, lo peor fue cuando:

La primera vez que Blaine llego a New York, fue a mi apartamento con Rachel, yo lo fui a traer a el aeropuerto pero cuando llegamos y tocamos la puerta, nos llevamos una gran sorpresa ERA ADAM! Yo muy sorprendido le pregunté:

K: Q-Que haces aquí!? – dije casi gritando.

A: te pase a visitar pero, Rachel me dijo que te esperara porque habías salido y ahora me encuentro con esto TU y "TU AMIGUITO" – dijo muy molesto.

K: Adam yo te explique hace mucho que Blaine y yo VOLVIMOS no veo la causa de tu enojo!

A: Bueno…Sabes que? No me rendiré tan fácil! Luchare por ti! No te vas a deshacer tan fácil de mí!

K: Sabes….es mejor que te vay- pero antes de terminar mi frase fui interrumpido.

B: Hola Adam un gusto! – decía Blaine con una mano alzada.

A: Como si quisiera conocerte Hobbit! – lo ignoro Adam y paso de largo.

Luego de irse Adam, entramos con Blaine al apartamento, y luego lo mire con una cara que mataría a cualquiera.

B: Que pasa? Porque me pones esa cara? - decia confundido.

K: TODAVIA LO PREGUNTAS!? – dije muy molesto.

B: Ok ok….ya entendí , no me grites amor….. – decía el con su carita tan tierna.

K: Es que no entiendo por qué te querías presentar! – decía yo aún algo molesto.

B: Jaja! Te soy sincero amor?...Fue para ver qué cara ponía y la verdad fue que me causo mucha gracia – decía con su hermosa sonrisa.

K: (Reí un poco) Ok ok, está bien…..a mí también me dio un poco de risa – le sonreí.

Adam:

La verdad cuando le dije eso a Kurt no lo dije porque me quisiera alejar del sino que me pareció muy pero muy guapo ese tal "Blaine" …..


	2. Chapter 2 Que Adam que?

Cap.2: QUE ADAM QUE!?

Blaine:

Sigo sin poder creer que volví con Kurt, cada día que pasa me enamoro más y más de él, es un ángel, alguien que no puedes dejar de ver es simplemente….PERFECTO! su voz, su piel, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su boca, su forma de hablar, su risa…. Ah! Todo en él es perfecto…..

Ahora recuerdo que cuando llegue ayer a el apartamento me encontré con ese "Adam" , la verdad es que esta del asco, lo que hice ayer de extender mi mano para saludarlo y luego verle la cara que puso, la verdad es que me causo mucha gracia, aun no dejo de reírme, luego de ese momento salimos con Kurt a una cafetería "Starbucks" pero desde que salimos del apartamento, sentí como que alguien nos seguía, no le puse mucha importancia pero sigo algo desconcertado….

K: Blaine….Blaine…BLAINE! – oí que me grito Kurt.

B: Perdón amor, me distraje, lo siento – puse mi carita tierna la cual sabía que a Kurt le encantaba.

K: Ok, ok…está bien, es que desde que empezamos a desayunar no me has dicho nada, y me pareció raro.. – decía preocupado.

B: No, no es nada, estoy bien, solo me puse a pensar. – me acerque y le plante un beso, en esos hermosos labios.

K: (Se sonrojo) Ok, sabes? Te amo! – dijo dándome otro beso.

B: Yo también te amo Kurt – dije, poniendo mi cara de "Tonto enamorado"

Kurt:

Amo tanto a Blaine, que cada vez que me mira siento miles y miles de mariposas en mi estómago… Pero lo que hace que toda mi ilusión desaparezca es lo que dijo Adam ayer. Luchar por mí? Jajá! Como si me quisiera tanto! Hay algo mal aquí y lo presiento!.

K: Blaine….quieres ir hoy a algún lugar? – dije.

B: Si es contigo, hasta al fin del mundo – me dijo, tan bello como siempre.

K: No exageres! – dije muy sonrojado, dándole un beso – y entonces a dónde?

B: Que tal una película? Creo que hoy estrenan "Les Miserables" – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

K: Ok, estoy de acuerdo…. – dije emocionado.

Me fui a arreglar para salir porque aún estaba en Pijama, obviamente Blaine también fue a cambiarse, luego de una hora los dos estábamos listos y nos fuimos. Cuando llegamos le dije a Blaine que iría yo a comparar las entradas y él dijo que estaba bien y se quedó a un lado esperándome, me tarde como 10 minutos y cuando regrese Blaine tenía la cara como que si había visto un fantasma.

K: Blaine, que te paso? – dije muy preocupado.

B: es que…. Es que….. – dijo sin poder decir ni una palabra.

#FlashBack#

Si, lo se está mal seguir a Kurt y a su hermoso novio Blaine, pero en verdad, cuando lo vi sentí un flechazo, he estado durmiendo en mi auto fuera del apartamento de Kurt para vigilarlos mejor, y ahora voy de camino al cine, cuando llegue vi que Kurt se fue a comprar las entradas y dejo a Blaine solo, así que me acerque a él.

A: Que tal Blaine? – dije con una sonrisa.

B: Creí que no te sabias mi nombre dado el hecho que me llamaste Hobbit – dijo algo molesto.

A: La verdad es que Kurt me había dicho tu nombre – dije aun con una sonrisa.

B: Así que, que quieres? – dijo levantando una ceja y molesto – yo no voy a dejar que trates de quitarme a Kurt, porque el significa mucho para mí, y no pienso dejarlo ir, así que lárgate! – dijo de nuevo muy molesto.

A: y si te digo que el que me importa eres tú? – Dije viendo que Kurt ya regresaba – y bueno… Adiós Blainey! – dije despidiéndome.

#FinFlashBack#

Kurt:

K: Así que Blaine….me dirás que te paso? – dije muy preocupado.

B: Adam….se acercó a mí y me dijo que el que le interesaba era yo y no tú! – dijo el, aun con la cara algo pálida.

K: QUE ADAM QUE!?


	3. Chapter 3: No Te Quiero Ver Mas!

Cap.3: NO TE QUIERO VER MAS!

Kurt:

K: Ok, Blaine, tranquilízate esta todo bien, talvez es todo un mal entendido. – dije comprensivo

B: Ok, amor…Entramos a la película? – dijo.

K: VAMOS! MUERO POR VERLA! – dije muy entusiasmado.

(salieron de ver la película)

(entraron al auto)

K: Blaine….. – dije.

B: Que pasa amor? – dijo algo preocupado.

K: Ad…Adam te pa-parece guapo? – dije tartamudeando.

B: Kurt, amor, escúchame bien y muy bien….Mirame a los ojos… - dijo.

(Estacione el auto y lo mire fijo)

B: escúchame, yo te amo a ti y solo a ti, solo tu me pareces el hombre mas guapo que conozco, eres la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida….Te amo y no sabes cuanto – dijo igual de hermoso como siempre.

K: también te amo Blaine y mucho! – dije un poco mejor y aliviado.

Blaine:

La verdad me sorprendio mucho la pregunta de Kurt pero se que lo hace por inseguridad hemos pasado por mucho y es justo que dude, lo comprendo….pero es que aunque se comporte asi lo amo aun mas.

(estábamos cenando)

B: fue un dia muy divertido no crees amor? – dije.

K: claro Blaine, fue el mejor…..Gracias – dijo muy timido.

B: porque gracias? – dije.

K: por ser el novio mas hermoso y adorable del mundo. – dijo dándome un beso muy tierno.

B: en todo caso seria al revés! Yo soy el mas afortunado por tenerte – deposite otro beso en sus labios mandándole una mirada muy atrevida.

K: ….ok, entiendo el punto…..sube a la habitación! – dijo.

me quede muy sonrojado y con los ojos como platos.

K: Que? No esperas dormir? Ya es tarde – dijo lanzándome una sonrisa de burla.

B: Adios noche de "No dormir por otras actividades" – dije con cara de decepción

K: Jaja! Otro dia Blaine ahora solo quiero dormir! Te amo… - dijo.

B: Ok ok Adios te espero! – dije igual de decepcionado.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE.

Blaine:

Ok…..son las 6:00am y me dio demasiada hambre no había nada, así que Salí a comprar algunas cosas….pero lo que me llamo mucho la atención es que sentía que alguien me estaba siguiendo y entonces dije "Ok esto ya se está poniendo raro" así que voltee a ver y para mi sorpresa era Adam….

A: Hola Blainey!

B: Ok, Ok….primero no me digas Blainey como si me conocieras desde pequeño y segundo te pido de favor que no me molestes! – dije un poco molesto.

A: Oh! Mi Blainey lo siento, no es mi intención molestarte pero te seré claro y breve – dijo engreído - Me gustas! Eres guapo no te lo niego y obviamente estas mejor que Kurt…. – lo interrumpí.

B: Ok, espera un momento, eso si no te lo permito, en verdad eres tan ciego como para decir que Kurt no es TAN guapo?, Wow tu si que eres estúpido – me voltee dispuesto a irme pero el me jalo del brazo.

A: Eres difícil eh Anderson? – dijo.

B: Disculpa? Como sabes mi apellido, en serio me asustas! – dije sorprendido.

A: eso no importa – se acerco mas a mi y me dijo – si yo no te importara no dejaras que me acercara tanto eh? – dijo demasiado cerca.

¿: Hey déjalo es mi novio! – se oyo a lo lejos y cualdo vi Adam estaba en el suelo a causa de una cachetada. – y tu – dijo molesto – Como pudiste hacerme esto!? – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

B: Hacer que? Kurt dime? – dije algo sorprendido.

K: Engañarme! Dijiste que el no te interesaba y mira! – dijo demasiado molesto y llorando.

B: Kurt, te juro por mi vida que eres tu que el fue el que me siguió , yo nunca en mi vida volveria a engañarte te amo tanto que seria una locura.\

K: no me importa. NO TE QUIERO VER MAS! – dijo haciendo que mi corazón sintiera que le clavaron un cuchillo!


	4. Chapter 4: Lo lamento tanto

Cap.4 : LO LAMENTO TANTO! :'(

Kurt:  
No se que pensar, es que en verdad estaban muy cerca pero creo que por la lejanía vi que se besaron, le creo a Blaine pero no se porque reaccione asi…

Blaine:  
Sali detrás de Kurt no me importa sino me quiere ver a pesar de que no hice nada, pero lo entiendo, lo engañé una vez y es justo que desconfie, pero voy a luchar porque me crea! Entre al departamento después de el y:

B: Kurt lo siento tanto en verdad no es lo que crees yo te amo solo a ti.  
Kurt se me acerco y me abrazo.

K: No! Perdóname tu ami, no tuve por que ponerme asi! Soy un idiota! Lo siento tanto! – Me beso.

B: Kurt…- levante su rostro para que me mirara – No hay nada que perdonar.

K: Te amo!

B: Yo también te amo! – lo bese como sino hubiera mañana.

* * *

**N/A: DEMASIADO CORTO, en serio lo siento! Prometo hacer uno mas largo!**

**Adelanto: - Alguien muy importante llega de visita.  
- Algo le pasara a Blaine cuando regrese a clases en Mckinley.**


	5. Chapter 5: Presencia Rara

Cap. 5: PRESENCIA RARA…  
Kurt:  
Blaine lamentablemente ya regreso a Lima, me siento un poco solo pero gracias al cielo tengo a Rachel junto ami pero solo AVECES ya que pasa demasiado tiempo con Brody, aun sigo pensando por que no vuelve con Finn, pienso que Brody fue el que la hizo cambiar…y Santana ni hablar a estado muy ocupada, ahora trabaja en el karaoke en donde hibamos con Rachel…..

De pronto Rachel corto mis pensamientos..

R: Kurt cariño! Me has puesto atención en lo que te dije?

K: Lo siento Rachel no fue mi intención. Que me decias?

R: Voy a salir con Brody y Santana fue a visitar a sus padres a Lima no te molesta quedarte solo cierto?

Claro, me la pasare solo todo el dia no te preocupes!

K: Ok, como quieras…

Blaine:  
Que aburrido me siento sin Kurt….sin MI KURT, quiero graduarme ya y salir corriendo hacia New York para poder estar a su lado siempre, Oh esperen allí esta Sam ire a hablarle talvez eso me quite un poco de tristeza.

B: Hey Sam! Que tal tu dia amigo?

S: Oh! Hola Blaine, algo bien y el tuyo?

B: Trizte….extraño a Kurt pero y por que "Algo bien'' tu dia?

S: Mercedes me llamo ayer y me dijo que talvez iria a New York y luego aquí…

B: Y cual es el problema?

S: Que…no se como va a reaccionar cuando se entere de lo mio con Brittany….

B: Hermano tranquilo si?... no creo que te mate! Vamos! Nos toca historia juntos y no podemos llegar tarde!

Kurt:  
Solo en casa, sin Blaine, muriéndome, sin Blaine, con hambre, sin Blaine, me siento terrible! Estoy empezando a odiar a Brody por mantener a Rachel tan alejada de mi.  
(tocan la puerta)

Ok, por lo menos espero que sea alguien que me agrade.

¿: Hello my baby!

K: MERCEDES! OMGAGA! Que feliz soy! Llegaste a salvar mi vida!

M: Por que cariño? Que pasa?

K: Estaba solo aburrido sin Rachel y Blaine ya regreso a Lima.

M: Entonces tengo un sexto sentido cierto?

K: Eso creo! Y como te ha hido?

Y asi transcurrio toda mi tarde, hablando sobre nuestra vida con mi gran diva y amiga por supuesto! A eso de las 22:00 pm regreso Rachel y hablamos hasta la 1:00 am.  
(en Lima)

Sam:  
Estoy confundido, últimamente Blaine me esta pareciendo demasiado lindo…Espera! Sam Evans aleja esos pensamientos ahora mismo! Tu estas con Brittany y eres 100% Hetero!

B: Hey Sam! Aun preocupado por Mercedes?

S: mmmm…. No tanto ya estoy un poco mas tranquilo…

Que hermosos ojos avellana, Ok, YA SAM!

B: Que bueno! Me alegro! – Me dio un abrazo.

Oh Jesus amo sus abrazos me hacen sentir tan bien. SAM YA BASTA!

S: (me safe del abrazo) mmm..Bueno creo que te vere luego. –Sali casi corriendo.

Blaine:  
Sam se a estado comportando muy raro últimamente y no creo que sea por lo de Mercedes, bueno creo que le enviare un texto a Kurt lo he dejado muy olvidado…

"Hey amor! Que tal tu dia? –B''

La respuesta no tardo mucho….

"Hola cariño, un poco triste sin ti pero bien, ayer Mercedes vno de visita ya te imaginas como se puso Rachel y Santana! Y tu dia como va? –K''

"Un poco preocupado por Sam pero bien, y que super que Mercedes haya llegado de visita no dudes en saludármela –B''

"Ok amor, pero y que le pasa a Sam? –K''

"Esta preocupado por como va a reaccionar Mercedes cuando se entere de lo de el con Brittany, pero yo pienso que es mas que eso -B''

"mmm Eso esta raro, espero y ya no este asi, bueno amor, hablamos luego tengo clase de danza en este instante. PD: Te amo! –K''

"Yo también te amo –B''

Sigo preocupado por Sam, siento una presencia muy rara a pesar de que no este en New York no creo que Adam me haya seguido hasta aca!  
Oh esperen, Me taparon mis ojos y ahora ya no se que…(se desmayo)

* * *

**Me quieren matar? si lo se! wuajajajajaja! soy mala! xD **


	6. Chapter 6: El vacio dentro de mi

Cap. 6: EL VACIO DENTRO DE MI…

Kurt: Desperte y me siento demasiado mal, siento un sensación muy extraña, ya pasaron 2 dias desde la ultima vez que hable con Blaine y desde ese dia no me ha enviado ningún mensaje ni me ha llamado….me siento mal…

K: Mercedes crees que te pueda acompañar a Lima?

M: Cariño, pero no tienes clases en NYADA?

K: Si, pero me e sentido raro estos últimos 2 dias y Blaine no me a enviado ni un mensaje y quiero ver si esta bien….- Dije preocupado.

M: emmm...Esta bien…iremos a comprar hoy los boletos…

(en Lima)

Sam:

Que raro? No he visto a Blaine desde hace 2 dias…Lo llamare… Marcare su numero…

"Hola?''

"…..''

"Blaine eres tu?''

"Lo siento en este momento no puede atenderte Blaine'' (colgó)

"espe…ESPERA! Quien eres!?''

Ah! Que fue eso? Ese no era Blaine!...tengo que hablar con Kurt en este instante!

Kurt:

Estoy comprando los boletos con Mercedes, pero aunque este con ella me siento igual de raro quisiera volar para poder llegar a lima rapido y asi poder ver si MI Blaine esta bie…Un mensaje me saco de mis pensamientos…

"Kurt, has sabido algo de Blaine''-Sam

WOW! Es Sam…nunca espere que fuera el…pero como? El no sabe donde esta Blaine, Ya me preocupe!

"La verdad, no, Sam yo pensé que estaría contigo…'' –K

"No, Kurt y ya me preocupe…ya sabes…crees que puedes…venir?'' –S

"Mañana llego con Mercedes…no te preocupes'' –K

Y asi termino mi conversación con Sam…no lo puedo creer! Blaine no aparece siento que me moriré, necesito verlo, abrazarlo, y mas que todo saber si esta bien, no lo quiero perder…(empecé a llorar)

M: Kurt baby! Que pasa?

K: Mercedes… yo….-Dije sollozando- estoy preocupado por Blaine, Sam tampoco sabe donde esta!? –llore aun mas fuerte.

M: Owww cariño tranquilo mañana ya iremos halla y sabremos que paso si? –Me abrazo.

(en el avión)

M: Kurt, te vez muy cansado no has dormido desde ayer quieres dormir un poco? –Dijo preocupada.

K: No Mercedes no dormiré hasta saber que Blaine esta bien…sabes que me parece raro?...No e visto a Adam tampoco…esto me parece raro Mercedes…

M: no lo creo capaz de tanto…

K: no lo conoces Mercedes…

Blaine:

Wow! Esto si es raro…ammm porque estoy amarrado a una silla?...mi boca esta tapada al igual que mis ojos…me siento mariado…Donde estoy?

¿: Mucho tiempo sin vernos eh! Blaine?

Esperen…esa voz me parece familiar…trate de hablar pero no pude…

¿: Que pasa Blaine? No puedes hablar? –Dijo sarcásticamente.

Me quito la que me tapaba la boca y los ojos…

B: Tu? Pero…Por que?...

* * *

** No se si me quieren matar por dejarlo asi! pero espero sus reviews! y espero que les guste mi fic! *-* Besos! Miichy CrissColfer**


	7. Chapter 7: Solamente no me dejes

Cap. 7: SOLAMENTE NO ME DEJES…

Kurt:

Ya llegue a Lima y rápidamente fui a visitar a mi familia, al llegar a casa me encontre con Finn que obviamente tenia que preguntarle si ha visto a Blaine…

F: Hey viejo! Como estas? –Me abrazo

K: Algo bien…y ya te dije que no me llames viejo! – Respondi algo molesto por el comentario – ummm Finn?

F: Que pasa Kurt?

K: Has sabido algo sobre Blaine?

F: no, no lo he visto en 3 dias, acaso no a hablado contigo?

K: No, por eso te preguntaba, esto esta muy raro…

Blaine:

El…estaba el ahí parado enfrente mia con cara de arrogancia, la cual simplemente odiaba!

B: Seb…Sebastian? Pero…Por… que?}

S: Aun creo que tienes muchas dudas no Blainey?  
Jajaja pero nunca –me tomo del rostro- óyeme bien, NUNCA resiviras respuestas.

Me dejo ahí en un cuarto en el que solo entraba luz por una ventana pero la pregunta seguía ahí! Por que? Y para que?

Sam:

Estoy muy preocupado no he visto a Blaine, Kurt me dijo que venia hoy, pero no lo he visto..Oh ahí viene y con Finn…

S: Hola Kurt! Has averiguado algo sobre Blaine?

K: a eso venia contigo…no he sabido nada Sam, estoy preocupado…-Empezo a llorar.

S: Yo también Kurt…-Lo abraze- Todo estará bien, tranquilo…

Blaine:

Intente safar mis manos y mi piernas pero fue imposible, oi unos pasos acercarse supuse que era Sebastian…

S: Que pasa Blainey te quieres safar? Que mal…pero NO PUEDES! – Se acerco ami-

B: Ya dime que quieres Sebastian!? Por que me tienes aquí!?

S: No puedo decirte cariño, lo único que te puedo decir que le estoy haciendo un favor a alguien y entre mas te lastime mejor le va a parecer a el…

Saco una navaja y me apuñalo en el estomago, comenze a sangrar, luego vi todo borroso y ya no supe que mas paso…

Kurt:

Buscamos en todo Lima y no encontramos a Blaine, gracias a Dios tenia a mi papa, a Finn. A Mercedes y a todo el Glee club contando a Mr. Shue ayudándome a buscar a mi amado, luego de tanto buscar ya se había hecho tarde y decidimos regresar a nuestra casa…en el jardín trasero vi algo que me llamo la atención…había un cuerpo tirado, rápidamente llame a mi papa y a Finn para que me ayudaran a ver que era lo que estaba ahí…y para mi sorpresa era Blaine! Ensangrentado, inconsiente, entre en pánico y le grite a mi padre que lo llevaramos al Hospital, luego de una larga hora llego el doctor a hablar con nosotros:

Dc: Señor Hummel lamento decirle que por ahora el señor Anderson estará ingresado ya que a perdido mucha sangre debido a la puñalada que recibió.

K: Pue-Puedo pasar a verlo?

Dc: Si, pero le informo que en este momento talvez no lo puede escuchar…-se fue.

Entre a la habitación del amor de mi vida, al verlo quede impactado, estaba palido, con una bolsa de sangre al lado, sus labios resecos y sus hermosos ojos poseían unas ojeras horribles, me acerque a el…

K: se que no puedes escuchas pero igual quiero que sepas eres el amor de mi vida y que nunca me alejare de tu lado…pero por favor no me dejes...-llore

* * *

**Espero sus reviews y ojala mi fic sea de su agrado! *besos* -Miichy**


	8. Chapter 8: Creeme seguire junto ati!

Cap. 8: CREEME, SEGUIRE JUNTO ATI…..

Kurt:

Pase las ultimas 2 noches en el hospital y no me importa dormir en un sillón super incomodo con tal de no dejar al amor de mi vida solo….fui solo un momento a la cafetería y para mi sorpresa estaba Sam ahí.

Sam:

Por que estoy en el hospital? Bueno…pues es simple! Vine por Blaine! Por que siento la necesidad de hacerlo, y no puedo detener esto que siento *Ya basta! Sam Evans! Blaine es solo tu amigo* si, lo se pero no puedo, tengo que olvidar esto pero no puedo! *Sam, TU NO ERES GAY* lo se, lose, Oh! Haya viene mi rival! Que? No! Que dije? Haya viene Kurt…

K: Hola Sam, que te trae por aca?.

S: (Tu novio) ommm quise saber como esta Blaine…

K: Pues…no ha despertado pero, me he estado quedando por las noches para cuidarlo…

S: (Diablos!) Si, esas ojeras lo demuestran hehe.

K: Si, lo amo creeme!

S: Si lo se Kurt, y…que compraras?

K: Oh! Si, lo había olvidado, venia por un café.

Nos acercamos a la caja, lo pidió y luego me despedi de el.

K: Adios Sam! Suerte con lo tuyo con Brittany! – me dio un abrazo.

S: Oh! Si claro, adiós Kurt.

Blaine:

Donde estoy? Parece un jardín, que raro, luego de lo que me hizo Sebastian no recuerdo que mas paso, este lugar esta lleno de luz, la verdad es muy bonito pero no entiendo que hago aca…de pronto una señora un tanto joven me llama hacia una mesa, no creo que me haga daño acercarme o si?...es de pelo castaño un poco largo, piel de porcelana igual a la de Kurt y esos ojos azules…

B: Ho-Hola? Usted es?

¿: Hola Blaine! Soy, la madre de Kurt, Me llamo Elizabeth…

B: Us-Usted es la madre de Kurt? Wow! Kurt es idéntico a usted.

E: Si cariño? Bueno…no dudare en creerlo ya que por lo que se, tu eres muy importante en la vida de mi hijo, o me equivoco?.

B: En serio? – me sonroje- si, pero el también es alguien demasiado importante para mi, es el amor de mi vida sabe? Lo amo con todo mi ser…

E: Si querido, lo se, puede que este muerta pero no ciega, jajaja yo cuido a mi hijo desde aca y se que los 2 se necesitan, asi que te pido que por favor, nunca lo abandones.

B: Nunca lo abandonaría, téngalo por seguro, yo por el daría mi vida entera.

E: Bueno…ya con eso regreso tranquila, cuídate amor, y cuida a mi hijo. – me dio un beso y un abrazo y se fue.

Kurt:

Regrese a la habitación de Blaine, la 206, me acerque a el...

K: Ho-Hola Blaine, se que sigues sin escuchar pero solo quiero que ya despiertes, sabes? Hoy vino Sam para saber como estabas, jeje – Tome su mano, y con mi otra mano me limpie un poco de lagrimas- el te quiere, es un buen amigo, y yo…yo te extraño no sabes como quiero que en este momento despiertes y lo único que puedo decir para sentirme tranquilo es:

_"Were kinda heavy _  
_You brought me to life _  
_Now every February _  
_You'll be my valentine, valentine _

Lo vi ahi como si nada, pense que nunca hiba a despertar y me dejaria despues de todo lo que habiamos pasado, despues de regresar, yo prometi nunca decirle adios, y sin embargo aqui estoy apunto de perderlo...

_lest's go all _  
_The way tonight _  
_No regrets _  
_Just love _  
_We can dance _  
_Until we die _  
_You and I _  
_We'll be young forever _

_You make me _  
_Feel like I'm living a _  
_Teenage dream"_ – Comense a llorar.

Levante mi cabeza y Blaine comenzo a despertar.

B: Eso fue hermoso sabes? – Me sonrio.

K: Bla-Bla-Blaine! Pero…como?...yo…-Me callo de la forma mas dulce que existe, con un beso.

B: Creo que fue por tu dulce voz.

K: Yo…te amo – lo bese de nuevo.

B: Y yo ati…y sabes? Nunca te abandonare por nada del mundo.

K: En serio? Por nada?

B: Creeme seguire junto ati…

* * *

**Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, y espero sus reviews! *besos* -Miichy**


	9. Chapter 9 El Nuevo Acuerdo

Cap 9: EL NUEVO ACUERDO…

Sebastian:  
Si, lo acepto estuvo mal lo que le hice a Blaine, pero acéptenlo! El se lo busco, yo simplemente me encargue de la venganza ya que el de la idea fue de un chico que también conocía a Blaine, creo…que se llama "Eli" o, NO LO SE! El caso es que nos pudimos vengar ahora solo falta uno mas en esto, por lo que se, hay un chico en New York llamado "Alan" o "Adam" no lo se, ya, de acuerdo no soy bueno aprendiendo nombres!, pero hay uno mas otro chico que vive en NY que se llama "Chandler" con el ya arreglamos TODO, con Eli viajaremos a NY para empezar nuestras ya planeadas venganzas hacia esa pareja, quiero venganza! saben? porque mas de a algunos nos despreciaron por ejemplo ami y a ese tal Eli, talvez esos chicos de NY se quiera vengar de Blaine también por haberle quitado a Kurt no?, díganme que soy una perra pero no puedo evitarlo, siempre e conseguido lo que quiero, y ami NADIE me rechaza. Nuestro viaje sale mañana nos encontraremos con Chandler en el aeropuerto y luego iremos a buscar al otro chico.

El viaje fue tranquilo la verdad es que me llevo muy bien con Eli, se puede decir que nos convertimos de "Complices" a "Buenos amigos", aunque a decir verdad yo no soy de esos que les gusta involucrar gente en sus planes pero para este necesitaba ayuda, luego de llegar al aeropuerto ahí estaba Chandler esperándonos, con Eli nos hospedamos en un hotel y luego de descansar un poco empezamos la búsqueda de Adam, fuimos a NYADA y preguntamos por Adam, y aparte de que supimos que era "Ingles" , supimos que estaba en un coro, después de mucho buscar lo encontramos y nos acercamos a hablarle.

S: Hola! Adam verdad?

A: Ammm, Si! Que se te ofrece? Son nuevos?

Esta vez fue Chandler el que respondio.

C: La verdad, no, no somos nuevos y queríamos comentarte algo muy importante, crees tener tiempo?

Me sorprendio mucho la cara de "Idiota Enamorado" que puso Chandler al ver y oir hablar a Adam.

A: Pues creo que si. Quieren tomar un café?

C: Por supuesto!

Por dios! Chandler si que podría iluminar todo el mundo con esta sonrisa, la verdad es que a pesar de que yo a pesar de que ya no me enamoro, porque la primera vez que me enamore fue algo tan terrible de lo que ya nunca quiero hablar, pero volviendo al tema, yo se que es tener esa sonrisa de "Amor a primera vista" aunque sea algo "Idiota" es cierto, pero eso nunca va a volver a suceder conmigo, espero y Chandler se de cuenta que a veces estar enamorado es un GRANDISIMO ERROR.

Chandler:  
Luego de conocer a ese chico "Adam" juraría que para mi fue 'Amor a primera vista' es guapo y…SU ASENTO! OH DIOS! AMO ESE ASENTO! Pero debo de seguir al "Margen" de esto si me quiero vengar pero no puedo dejar de admitir que el es todo lo que e estado buscando.

(*En lima*)

Kurt:  
Hace 2 dias dieron de alta a Blaine en el hospital debe de permanecer en reposo, me queda un poco mas de tiempo en Lima para cuidarlo pero sigo sin creer que le hayan hecho eso a Blaine, no era justo pero quien? Y por que?, debo de averiguar si Blaine sabe algo:

*Blaine esta en cama, y Kurt a su lado en un pequeño sillón*

K: -Tome su mano- Blaine cariño, sabes de alguien que haya planeado hacerte esto?

B: pues, cuando me secuestraron pues, el único que me hablo fue…Sebastian, y también el fue el que me metio la navaja…pero dijo algo sobre alguien mas, pero no quiso decirme el nombre.

Me puse furioso y me levante del sillón donde estaba, sabia que Sebastian era malo, pero no a tal extremo… y quien lo habrá ayudado?

K: COMO FUE TAN IDIOTA COMO PARA HACERTE ESO!? QUE TAL SI HUBIERAS MUERTO!? LO VOY A MATAR!

B: Kurt espera! No! No vale la pena, el, no vale la pena, tenia sus razones para hacerlo, además no creo que este en la cuidad en estos momentos.

K: COMO PUEDES DECIRME QUE "TIENE SUS RAZONES"!? –Dije en forma ironica.

B: amm, muy bien no pensé bien la respuesta pero solo déjalo asi quieres? Mejor disfrutemos de nuestro tiempo juntos…

K: ok, me calmare, pero quiero decirte que esto no se queda asi y de alguna forma Sebastian me las va a pagar por lo que te hizo y no dejare que nadie te haga daño NUNCA me entiendes? NUNCA. –se me quedo viendo- Que?

B: Te amo, amo cuando te enojas, amo tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tu forma de ser, amo todo de ti!

K: Tambien te amo, y todo lo que eres. – nos dimos un beso – tu me prometiste nunca dejarme verdad?

B: Ni por que fuera el Fin del mundo por qué?

K: por que quiero prometerte lo mismo. – le di otro beso.

No pudimos hacer mas que eso ya que claro necesitaba reposo, pero me conformo con darle besos, abrazarlo y tomarlo de la mano, por que se que ahí me siento la persona mas protegida.

(*En New york*)

*narro yo*  
Los 3 chicos Sebastian, Eli y Chandler le comentaron su plan a Adam, el cual no estuvo de acuerdo ya que el les confeso que no le parecía buena idea, ya que por lo que sabemos Adam tiene un 'Crush' muy fuerte por Blaine, Chandler sigue interesado en ser "amigo" de Adam por lo cual lo invito a tomar un café, hablaron por un buen rato cuando:

A: Oye, con esto del plan de perjudicar a Kurt y Blaine, en serio estas tan de acuerdo?

C: Creo que no, ya sabes, Kurt fue muy bueno conmigo, al principio acepte por que la verdad estaba celoso de Blaine…-bajo su cabeza en forma de vergüenza.

A: Te entiendo, yo del que tengo celos es de Kurt, pero nunca le haría daño el es mi amigo.

Chandler al oir eso se quedó atónito a Adam le gusta Blaine?

C: Si, lo se, entonces, este es un nuevo acuerdo?

A: Por supuesto – se dieron un apretón de manos.

* * *

** No se lo esperaban verdad? yo lo se! los vigilo! 7_7 los observo cuando se ba?an se de ese tatuaje en sus nalgas derechas! hahahaha xD OKNO! besos :* -Miichy**


	10. Chapter 10 El Enamoramiento De Sebastian

**_Holi! gracias por sus reviews! me hacen muuuuuuuuuuy feliz! _**

Cap. 10: ESTAS EN MI LISTA NEGRA…

Blaine:  
Kurt se quedó unos días mas en Lima para cuidarme, que para el idioma de Kurt Hummel es: 'Mimarlo hasta que se sienta acosado' y déjenme decirles que es la pura verdad, el es perfecto para mi, pasamos momentos mas que inolvidables, es todo lo que desee, pero a pesar de que todo fue perfecto recuerdo que Kurt todavía esta furioso con Sebastian, tiene susrazones de estarlo pero este accidente ayudo a mejorar nuestra relación.

#Flashback#

*Narro yo *  
Kurt y Blaine están recostados en la cama del morocho mietras el castaño esta recargando su cabeza en el pecho del otro, cuando uno de ellos rompe el silencio nada incomodo.

B: Kurt…

K: que pasa amor?

B: sigues molesto con Sebastian por lo del accidente?

El castaño se remueve incomodo y se tenso en los brazos del morocho.

K: de que hablas?

B: digo que si aun estas molesto con Sebastian por lo del accidente?

K: Blaine…- toma la mano de Blaine- siempre, estaré enojado, molesto, enfadado, furico, dramático, cuando alguien trate de hacerte daño nunca me quedare tranquilo sabiendo que pudieron haberte lastimado.

Y cuando esas palabras salieron de la boca del castaño cerro la promesa con un tierno beso, que luego llevo a una noche de desenfrenada pasión, demostrándose cuanto se aman, y volviendo sus cuerpos en uno.

#Fin flashback#

*al llegar ese recuerdo a la mente de Blaine sonrio de una manera super brillante, lamentablemente esa sorisa desaparecio al recordar que Kurt regresaría a NY ese dia*

Kurt:  
No pude evitar cargar una sonrisa todo el tiempo que estuve en Lima a excepción de cuando Blaine se perdió y cuando supe que Sebastian fue el que le hizo daño eso nunca se lo perdonare, pero a pesar de todo eso me la pase genial, lamentablemente hoy me iré a NY de nuevo, ya tengo mis maletas listas ayer me despedí de Blaine para que hoy no fuera conmigo al aeropuerto ya que conociéndolo es capaz de agarrarme del pie antes de que logre irme.

#Flashback#

*Narro yo*  
El castaño llego a la casa del morocho, cuando toco el timbre lo recibió una hermosa sonrisa de parte del que abrió la puerta.

B: Kurt! Hola amor! – le da un beso.

K: Hola! Emmm, vine a decirte algo – puso cara preocupada.

B: omm pues dime, quieres pasar?

K: No! Prefiero decírtelo aquí ya que temo que si entro no querré salir jeje.

B: Ok, entonces dime.

K: Mañana regresare a NY.

La sonrisa del morocho decayó al oír la noticia.

B: Pe-pero…- tartamudeo – yo no quiero que te vayas.

K: Lo siento, pero no puedo seguir perdiendo clases en NYADA, vine a despedirme hoy por que se que si vas mañana conmigo no me soltaras jeje – dijo con un tono de broma que luego lo cambio por tristeza – nos mantendremos en contacto verdad? Y por lo que mas quieras, ten cuidado me lo prometes? – el morocho solo se limito a asentir – Te amo lo sabes verdad?

B: si, lo se, yo también te amo.

Y con esto se despidieron dando se un beso que pudo haber durado 5 minutos.

#Fin Flashback#

*Kurt llego al aeropuerto despidiéndose de Finn, Burt y Carole, al llegar a NY fue a una cafetería lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con…Sebastian*

Kurt:  
No lo puedo creer, por que me tenia que topar con ese idiota? Y por que esta en NY? Rápidamente me acerque a el.

K: Hola suricato!

S: -se volteo – Oh! Pero miren! Es la carita de muñeca! – dijo con un tono de burla.

K: si piensas que con eso me lastimaras estas equivocado – puse mi mejor cara de diva.

S: Oh! Lo olvidaba que NY cambia a las personas! Discúlpeme Señor Hummel!

K: sabes? Fue bueno encontrarte ahora…

S: y por que si puedo saber?

K: POR TRATAR DE MATAR A MI NOVIO! IDIOTA!

S: Piensas que yo fui? Por favor muñequita! Yo ni me acercaría a tu novio – estaba dispuesto a irse pero lo detuve.

K: Te partire la cara Smythe! – le di un fuerte golpe en la mandibula.

S: Esto no se queda asi Hummel!

Nos golpeamos hasta que nos separaron pero antes de irme le grite:

K: ESTAS EN MI LISTA NEGRA!

Sebastian:

Y ahi estaba yo, siendo golpeado por el que alguna vez ame...ya se que se preguntan "Pero tu no andasbas tras Blaine?" no, el no era la razon de estar siempre con el, bueno, al principio fue asi cuando lo conoci, me gustaba, pero al presentarme a su novio, Kurt, fue desde que lo vi, me enamore de esos ojos azules, ese cabello castaño tan bien peinado, esa sonrisa, esa piel de porcelana me hipnotizo me hizo caer a sus pies, no se lo demostraba, no, no lo hacia, por que el me miraba como su enemigo, aun lo hace, y eso me duele, fue la primera vez que me enamore de alguien, y todo se fue a la basura por que no fui correspondido...

#FlashBack#

*Sebastian estaba en el taller de Burt para "Arreglar su carro" cuando vio a el castaño arreglar un auto, se le quedo viendo por 5 minutos hasta que Kurt voltio y le hizo su tipica cara de diva en forma de despresio cosa que hizo que el corazon de Sebastian se sintiera de lo peor*

S: emmm - se rasca la cabeza - Vine para ver si me podian ayudar con mi auto, no se por que se le cae el aceite... - hubo un momento de silencio. - si no quieres esta bien.

K: no, es mi trabajo.

S: Crei que no te gustaba ensuciarte y trabajar con autos - dijo algo incomodo, pasandose una mano por el cabello.

K: si, no me gusta, pero necesito dinero para unas botas McQueen. - le contesto como si hablara con un amigo de años.

Kurt se dispuso a arreglar el auto cuando Sebastian volvio a hablar:

S: Mi auto no tiene nada... solo vine aqui para hablar contigo.

K: y sobre que? - dijo confundido.

S: esto...es estupido en parte...no se por que llegue a esto...Kurt, yo...no me gusta Blaine ok? el que me interesa eres tu. solo tu!

K: Sebastian eres un tonto.

S: no Kurt esto no es tonto! - se acerco y lo beso, Kurt se quedo inmovil, no correspondia, su corazon pertenecia a Blaine.

K: - se separo Sebastian de Kurt- Sebastian, esto nunca sera posible tu sabes que yo salgo con Blaine! lo siento pero esto es una estupidez! no podemos volvernos a hablar, y mucho menos creia todo lo que me acabas de decir, cuando se que siempre me insultabas...

y Sebastian se alejo, con el corazon rotos y lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas como una adolocente enamorada.

#FinFlashBack#

Asi fue como termino el primer enamoramiento de Sebastian del que nadie sabe, solo Kurt y el, nadie mas sabe del beso, de la confesion, y del rechazo, y por eso fue que disfruto tanto hacerle daño a Blaine, por que lo odiaba por ser el, el privilegiado de tener a ese hermoso Angel...

* * *

**_Apuesto a que ese enamoramiento no se lo esperaban! WUAJAJAJAJA! Seby odia a Blaine! por tener a Kurty! :3 WAAAAAAA! *Besos* -Miichy_**


	11. Chapter 11: El Accidente!

Cap. 11: EL ACCIDENTE!

Kurt:  
Le conte a Blaine lo sucedido con Sebastian y se puso furioso! Quien lo entiende!?

# FlashBack #

*Kurt llama a Blaine*

B: Hey! Dulzura!

K: Ah! Hola amor!

B: mmmm estas bien?

K:Si…no la verdad no? Sabes a quien me encontré hoy?

B; mmm no… a quien?

K: A…Seb…Sebastian… - tartamudio.

B: Lo sabia, sabia que estaba ahi!

K: Y tu…tu como sabias?

B: Amor era obvio que después de lo que me hizo, se iría a New York, no lo conoceré tanto pero se lo suficiente como para haber sabido que el estaría ahí.

K: Ok…hare como si eso no me asustara…el caso es que hable con el – hizo una pausa para ver si lo interrumpia – emmm… y paso algo…que yo se que nunca lo esperarías de mi…

Blaine entendio el punto y lo interrumpio.

B: Kurt Elizabeth Hummel LO GOLPEASTE!?

K: Fue para defenderte, a parte de eso hay algo que aun no te e contado. – dijo con tono inocente.

B: Kurt no debiste hacer eso! La venganza nunca es buena te dije que lo dejaras asi! y que paso!? –dijo con tono molesto.

K: Fue por ti! Sino me importaras creeme que no lo hubiera hecho! y no me grites...hace mucho, Sebastian llego al taller aun cuando estabamos en Ohio y me confeso que me amaba ami y me beso, pero yo no le correspondi el beso.

B: por que nunca me lo dijiste?

K: Por que tenia miedo que pensaras cosas que no eran ciertas... - se quedo callado - tenia miedo que dudaras de mi.

B: Ok...eso ya es pasado amor, eso...basicamente ya no importa y tampoco lo del accidente.

K: sabes que te amo verdad?

B: nunca lo olvidaria! tambien te amo! adios.

K: adios!.

# FinFlashBack #

*Kurt suspiro al recordar esa absurda pelea, y la reconciliacion y por fin haberle contado lo sucedido a Blaine, saldría del departamento en tan solo unos minutos para ver si un café relajaría todo a su alrededor, al salir y tratar de cruzar la calle, un carro lo atropello*

Blaine:  
Se que estuvo mal pelearme con Kurt por Sebastian se que lo hizo por mi! Pero no quiero que el se meta en problemas, lo amo tanto que no quiero que lo dañen.

*un mensaje lo saco de sus pensamientos, al ver la pantalla se sorprendio*

"Blaine necesito urgentemente que viajes a NY algo le paso a Kurt" –Rachel

"Pero que diablos dices Rachel? Ahora mismo compro el boleto te veo haya" –B

*Blaine se salio de clases sin importarle nada, solo quería saber que le había pasado al castaño, a SU castaño, a SU ángel, a SU razón de vivir, compro el boleto, al llegar a NY llamo a Rachel para preguntarle en que hospital se encontraba el castaño, al llegar se encontró con Rachel...*

R: Blaine! Por fin!

B: QUE DIABLOS LE PASO A KURT!?

R: *le tomo la cara* Hey tranquilo! Todo va a estar bien, nada grabe, estoy igual de destrosada que tu por esto, pero necesito que lo tomes con calma…

B: COMO PRETENDES QUE TENGA CALMA CUANDO EL AMOR DE MI VIDA ESTA TRAS ALGUNA DE ESAS PUERTAS Y YO NO SE NADA DE EL!?

*al momento de que Blaine empezó a gritar mas fuerte apareció Santana*

S: Hobbit tranquilízate quieres!? La gente te mira raro!

B: YA DEJENSE DE TONTERIAS Y DIGANME QUE LE PASO A KURT!

R: Ok, pero tranquilízate! – Hizo una pausa antes de continuar – lo atropellaron…

B: Q-QU-QUE!? QUIEN FUE!? – empezó a llorar sin parar mientras sus lagrimas rodaban y rodaban por sus mejillas, Santana lo abrazo y el empezó a llorar mucho mas fuerte.

R: Vamos! El doctor ya salio de la habitación de Kurt.

*(habitación No. 21). Los 3 chicos casi se lanzaron hacia el doctor*

B: Que tiene doctor esta bien?

Doc: El chico sufrio un fuerte golpe en las costillas lo cual se las dejo rotas, no puede hacer mucho esfuerzo debe descanzar, eso, sin contar los golpes no tan graves que sufrio…

¿: Y cuando lo darán de alta doctor? Tenga por seguro que yo pagare los gastos del chico ya que fue mi culpa…

*Al oir eso Blaine se voltio bruscamente, reconociendo la voz de aquel muchacho*

B: TU!? COMO PUDISTE!?

* * *

**Espero que no me odien! aun soy joven no me maten! *besos* -MiichyCrissColfer**


	12. Chapter 12 Solo yo te quiero entender!

**Antes que nada, quiero decirles que este capitulo no se tratara 100% de Klaine! perdonen! en el otro si se tratara de Klaine pero este no...una sincera disculpa y gracias por leer! ;)**

Cap. 12: SOLO YO TE QUIERO ENTENDER!

B: TU!? COMO PUDISTE!?

R: Si Blaine fue Adam…

A: Blaine creeme que yo no quería atropellar a Kurt, nunca haría eso…

B: COMO PIENSAS QUE TE VOY A CREER! Primero me acosas y ahora resulta que inesperadamente atropellaste al amor de mi vida…si claro! – dijo en tono arrogante.

A: Blaine creeme yo nunca hubiera hecho eso…

S: Mr. Who! Es mejor que te vayas si no quieres que el Hobbit te saque a golpes de aquí!

A: si, ya me hiba, adiós Santana, adiós Rachel, adiós Blaine…

*Ninguno de los chicos respondio*

B: Entrare a verlo…

S: Claro Hobbit que esperas?

*Blaine entro a la habitación y Kurt estaba despierto mirando detenidamente hacia la ventana, al oir que se cerraba la puerta volteo y se le ilumino la cara al ver quien entraba*

B: Hola cariño… como te sientes?

K: Ahora que te veo…mejor – dijo con una sonrisa. – Sabes quien fue el que me atropello? Yo no recuerdo…

B: No importa ahora si? Lo mejor es que dezcances.

*Blaine se acerco y le planto un pequeño beso en los labios al castaño*

Chandler:

He pasado mucho tiempo con Adam últimamente, nos mensajeamos diario, me llama en las noches…Oh Dios! Me estoy enamorando…el problema es que no se si soy correspondido…hoy no e recibido ni un mensaje de el, y si se arrepintió de hablarme?

*Un mensaje lo saco de sus pensamientos*

"Hola! Como has estado?" –Adam

*Al ver de quien era el mensaje el rubio sonrio de una manera casi estúpida*

"Hola! No tan bien, por que crei que ya no me querias hablar, pero y tu dia?" –C

"Algo atariado, y como crees que te dejare de hablar, te has vuelto muy importante para mi, quieres tomar un café hoy J" –A

*la respuesta no tardo*

"Por supuesto ;)" –C

*al teclear esto, se salio un pequeño suspiro de los labios de aquel muchacho*

*30 minutos mas tarde ya se encontraban en el café*

C: Asi que dices que atropellaste a Kurt por accidente?

A: Te juro que nunca hubiera querido hacerle eso…yo nunca lastimaría a nadie, por eso tampoco acepte lo de la venganza que planeaban ustedes – dijo con cara triste – solo quiero tener la misma suerte que Kurt de tener a alguien a mi lado asi como Blaine –Agacho la cabeza sintiéndose realmente mal y solo.

C: Adam…yo…tengo que decirte algo…- al decir esto el rubio levanto la cabeza.

A: dime…

C: Adam yo…me…estoy…como decirlo…enamoradodeti –esto ultimo lo dijo rápido pero el rubio comprendio perfectamente lo que salio de sus labios.

A: Yo…no…se que decir…

C: Solo déjame ser quien quite esos pensamientos de tu cabeza, dame la oportunidad de hacerte feliz, de estar contigo, de…Solo yo te quiero entender en todo…quiero que cuando tu estes feliz yo igual lo sea, cuando tu estes triste yo estare igual…me das esa oportunidad?

* * *

**Diganme que les parece esta nueva pareja plissss! besos* #Miichy**


	13. Chapter 13: Como si te creyera!

Cap. 13: COMO SI TE CREYERA!

*el rubio se quedo pensativo por un rato preguntándose dentro de el ¿si el en verdad me quiere estaría mal intentar? ¿y si el me da la felicidad que necesito? ¿y si resulto ser tan afortunado como Kurt?, esas preguntas rondaron por la cabeza de Adam hasta que decidio responder:

A: Si, te doy esa oportunidad!

*una gran sonrisa ilumino la cara de Chandler al recibir esa respuesta, por fin había logrado hacer algo bien, y presentia que esta vez si hiba a poder ser feliz, poco a poco acortaron la distancia entre ellos y sellaron su noviazgo con un tierno y apasionado beso*

Blaine:

Kurt a estado de buen humor a pesar del accidente anterior, ese hombre me vuelve loco solo con mirarme! Bueno….de eso me di cuenta hace muuuuuuucho tiempo, e estado cuidándolo y mis recompensas son gratas, esperen! No es lo que piensan! Solo noches de maratones de películas de Harry Potter y unos cuantos besos que para mi son un tesoro que nunca mas quiero dejar ir, aun no le he dicho quien fue el que lo atropello, no quiero frustrarlo y no me gusta verlo mal, pero eso no quiere decir que yo no este enojado con Adam! Como puede ser tan malo! Ahora por sin entiendo como se sintió Kurt con Sebastian cuando el me hizo eso, estuve a punto te reaccionar como Kurt con Sebastian pero estaba en un hospital y no soy mucho de hacer escándalos y mas por alguien que no vale la pena como Adam.

K: Blaine amor…en que piensas?

B: -se va acercando poco a poco a el castaño – en lo mucho que te amo! –le planta un suave beso en los labios.

K: -Se sonroja – por que solo tu puedes hacer esto (se señala las mejillas) – dijo con una sonrisa.

B: es por que…soy el amor de tu vida.

K: y eso no lo dudo…yo también te amo –le dio otro beso este mas apasionado.

B: - se separa solo un poco para susurrarle – no soy el único que reacciona cosas en ti, tu también lo haces en mi – volvió a unir sus labios.

*Poco a poco Blaine fue recostando a Kurt en la cama del castaño y empezó a desabotonar su camisa, luego su pantalón, Kurt hizo lo mismo con el morocho y poco a poco fueron quedando desnudos, Blaine empezo a besar el cuello de Kurt, fue bajando hasta llegar a sus pezones, y succionarlos como si fueran un caramelo, el castaño gemia incoherencias tras incoherencias mientras su novio subia la intensidad de los besos y dejando uno que otro chupetón en el cuerpo del castaño, a pesar de estar en un momento in timo en el que podría ser imposible pensar pero a pesar de eso sabían, lo sabían, eran hechos el uno para el otro, eran almas gemelas, Blaine entro con cuidado en el castaño cuidando no lastimarlo, empezó embistiendo suave, pero poco a poco aunmento la velocidad luego de unos 10 minutos el morocho acabo dentro del castaño, empezó a salir del chico de piel de porcelana para asi recostarse a su lado, mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos y tener un sueño junto al amor de su vida*

(a la mañana siguiente)

"toc, toc, toc, toc"

Quien diablos será a esta hora maldecia Kurt al salir del cuarto. *abrió la puerta*

K: Ad-Adam? Que haces aquí y que quieres!? – dijo en tono agrio.

A: solo vine a disculparme…

K: a disculparte por haber acosado a mi novio!? – puso cara de confusión.

A: No, por lo de haberte atropellado, Blaine no te lo dijo?

"oh no" pensaba el castaño al escuchar decir eso a Adam. "Como no pudo decirme eso Blaine?"

K: no la verdad no me lo dijo.

A: Oh! Mira halla viene – señalo al morocho que salía solo con unos boxers de la habitación del castaño.

*Blaine casi se desmaya al ver con quien hablaba su al pareces a Adam casi se le salian los ojos al ver tal escena*

B: Que hace "ESTE" aquí!? – dijo engreídamente Blaine.

A: vine a discúlpame con Kurt por lo del accidente y me llego a enterar que no se lo habias dicho, y te recuerdo que yo tengo nombre y no es "ESTE".

K: Ya chicos! Callense! Por que odio que me levanten temprano y todavía oírlos alzar la voz me harta!

A: bueno yo vine aquí por Kurt! Verdad? Me disculpas? No fue mi intención lastimarte, nunca te haría daño….que dices?

K: Como si te creyera! Primero acosas a mi novio y luego me atropellas y me pides perdón!? Si claro y yo soy Lady Gaga – dijo con su típica cara de Diva Hummel.- ahora si me permites LARGATE DE AQUÍ!

*Adam abrió la puerta y salio sin decir ni una palabra, y con una cara larga*

K: Y tu señorito "Me guardo el nombre de quien atropello a mi novio" dame un beso! – dijo soltando una leve risita.

B: Con mucho gusto – le dio un beso en los labios.

* * *

**Lo siento por la tardanza! aqui esta el cap!**

**No se si los que leen mi fic hayan leido mi ultimo shot pero cuando Murio Mia fue por pastillas? buaaaano supongo que leyendo de que el drogadicta? WAAAAAAAAA! mori! me senti como si fuera bruja! hahaha xD okya! paso de emocion esque en serio! hahaha xD Besos! espero sus reviews! ~Miichy :***


End file.
